1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle air conditioner, which effectively improves draining performance of condensed water in a cooling heat exchanger while reducing a size of an interior unit disposed in a passenger compartment.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional vehicle air conditioner described in JP-A-6-156049, a cooling heat exchanger and a heating heat exchanger are disposed at an upper side of a blower so that a dimension of an interior unit in a horizontal direction is reduced, and a mounting space in the vehicle is reduced. Further, in this air conditioner, a heat-exchanging surface of a cooling heat exchanger (e.g., evaporator) is tilted from a horizontal surface by a predetermined angle, and a drain pipe for draining condensed water is disposed at a tilted lower end side of the cooling heat exchanger. However, a main flow of air blown by a blower is toward the tilted lower end side of the cooling heat exchanger, and air passes through the cooling heat exchanger from below upwardly. Therefore, a flow of condensed water flowing toward the drain pipe along the inclination of the cooling heat exchanger is disturbed by the main flow of air blown by the blower. Accordingly, draining performance of the cooling heat exchanger is deteriorated, and water-staying amount in the cooling heat exchanger is increased. As a result, condensed water is splashed about a downstream air side of the cooling heat exchanger, and air-flowing resistance in the cooling heat exchanger is increased.